Solar power has been used for electric generation in countries where an AC grid power was not available. With the changes occurring in power generation, the cost of electricity, and energy rebates, solar power becomes more attractive, even in developed countries with AC grid power. However, solar power is dependent on sun conditions and is therefore a variable power source. It is not available at nighttime or on cloudy days.
Accordingly, a hybrid system that uses solar power in conjunction with an AC power grid would be very useful. By combining AC grid power with solar power, the useful operating hours of the system can be extended beyond the normal operation of the solar power component while the use of the AC grid power component can be minimized.